Vegeta's huge love story
by Xanaphia
Summary: title says all
1. Pay back, unexpacted love

It was the day before Christmas and the Vegeta Family are outside playing with snow, yes playing  
with snow.  
  
"Now we only need to make the head," Bulma said, she and Trunks were making a snow man.  
  
"I'll go get a carrot from the kitchen for the nose," Trunks giggled and ran inside.  
  
"Say, Arbok, can you find me a long stick or broom?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Char," Arbok nodded and went off to find a stick.  
  
Bulma hummed to herself while waiting for Trunks. She heard someone laugh and a snow ball hit  
her head. It was Vegeta.  
  
"What did you that for?!!!" she exploded, her face going red in anger. Vegeta snorted and threw  
a snow ball on her face.  
  
"Great make over," Vegeta snickered, Bulma's whole face was covered with snow.  
  
"That's it!" Bulma snapped. She grabbed the snow from the snow man's body and made a snow  
ball. She threw it at Vegeta but missed.  
  
"You need to work on your aiming," Vegeta insulted.  
  
Vegeta's comment just made her furious. Bulma quickly made snow balls from the snow man's  
body and threw five snow balls each time she had the chance at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Vegeta scolded.  
  
"Who said you had to be fair?" Bulma said sarcastically and threw more snow balls at Vegeta.  
  
"Stop it! My jacket and my jeans are wet from the snow!" Vegeta gave up.  
  
"Oooh. Little princey wants to give up. I'm just getting started!" Bulma said in a sing song  
voice.  
  
"Hey what's happening?" Trunks asked as he came out and saw Bulma throwing snow balls at  
Vegeta mercilessly.  
  
"Had enough princey?" Bulma asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," Vegeta grumbled and went inside to change.  
  
"What happened to the snow man Mama?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, I think I got a little carried away," Bulma chuckled to herself nervously. "I'll just get you a  
plastic one from the mall okay?" Bulma told Trunks.  
  
"Okay," Trunks whimpered. "Arbok!" he called. Immediately, Arbok came to him and they went  
inside, Bulma followed.  
  
***  
  
"Let's go shopping," Bulma said to her family after they finished lunch.  
  
"What for?" Vegeta asked scornfully.  
  
"I have to buy some presents."  
  
"I thought you bought your presents last week."  
  
"Well, I did, but not the Son's."  
  
"They don't deserve any," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded. "Now, all of us are going shopping and no complaining!" Bulma  
snapped.  
  
"Stupid Kakarott the bone head and his loud mouth mate and his geek brat and the other air  
headed brat," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Can we bring Arbok?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sorry Trunks, no pets allowed in the mall," Bulma answered. "I'll ask your grandpa to look  
after him while we're gone okay?"  
  
"Okay," Trunks replied.  
  
"Now dress up," Bulma said, shooing Trunks to his room.  
  
"Come on Arbok let's go," Trunks called out to Arbok and ran to his room with Arbok slithering  
behind him.  
  
"Say, Bulma, can I pick Kakarott's present?" Vegeta asked Bulma.  
  
"Okay but it better be a decent gift," Bulma warned and went to their room, Vegeta followed.  
  
"Good bye Arbok!" Trunks cried from the car, waving at Arbok who was watching him leave  
from a window in his room and they drove away from the garage.  
  
***  
  
When Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks got to the mall, Bulma went with Trunks while Vegeta took off  
on his own, looking for a gift for Gokou.  
  
"Aha!" Vegeta whispered as he saw a novelty store. The store he went in was called San  
Francisco. The store had toys and prank stuff like smoke bombs. "This will do," he thought and  
grabbed the item from the rack and went to the cashier.  
  
"Do you want it gift wrapped sir?" the cashier asked.  
  
"Yes please," Vegeta answered.  
  
The cashier putted the item in a small box and wrapped it with red paper and stapled a green  
ribbon on it.  
  
"That will $20.75 plus tax and service charge," the cashier said.  
  
"Just a minute." Vegeta reached for his pocket and took out his wallet. He took out $25 from his  
wallet and gave it to the cashier.  
  
"Here's your change sir $4.25," the cashier said with a smile.  
  
"Keep the change," he smirked and walked out of the store with Gokou's gift. Vegeta then  
headed to the entrance door and Bulma and Trunks were there waiting for him.  
  
"Let's go!" Bulma said and they all headed to the parking lot and drove home.  
  
***  
  
Christmas came and the whole gang were celebrating Christmas at Capsule Corporation. After  
they ate lunch, they all headed to the living room to open their presents.  
  
"Who goes first?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Me and Chaozu will go first," Tien volunteered and they handed their gifts.  
  
"Me and Yamcha bought our gifts together," Krillen said and handed their presents after Tien.  
  
Piccolo, Dende, and Kame handed their presents after. Bulma's parents, Master Roshi and  
Oolong, and the Son's handed their presents one after the other.  
  
"I guess it's our turn now," Bulma chuckled and handed everyone's gifts.  
  
"Hey where's mine?" Gokou asked in his casual childish voice.  
  
"Here it is but don't open it until you get home," Vegeta smirked and handed Gokou's present.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. But how come you don't want me to open it now?"  
  
"Because you'll get a big bang surprise out of it if you open it at your house," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
The whole gang chatted for the rest of the day and then ate dinner. After that, Bulma's visitors  
left.  
  
***  
  
"What did you give Gokou anyway?" Bulma asked Vegeta while cleaning up.  
  
"Shush. Wait." Vegeta was looking at the window like he was waiting for something.  
  
"VEEEEEGGGGEEEEETTTTAAAA!" Gokou yelled from a distance.  
  
"Now tell me, what did you give him?"  
  
"A fart bomb," Vegeta snickered. 


	2. it continus

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bulma shrieked as she changed her clothes in her bathroom. For the second week, she noticed her blood stains on her underwear were missing, and this never happened before. She panicked. "Could it be?" She turned to Vegeta, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Could it be that I'm pregnant?" I wonder how this would affect Vegeta? I better not tell him now," she thought, she was finished changing her clothes and walked out of the bathroom. "Vegeta, wake up!" she said as she sat beside him on the bed. Only a groan escaped from Vegeta's lips and turned around, his back facing Bulma. "Ohhh!" she groaned and kissed him on the cheek, he finally woke up.  
  
"Are you happy now that you woke me up?" Vegeta grumbled, sitting up.  
  
"Don't be such a grump. Anyway, aren't you suppose to train today? Besides, my parents would  
kill us if they found out about this," Bulma said, getting up from the bed.  
  
"You're right," Vegeta smirked as he got up from the bed.  
  
"Now, change from your boxers," Bulma told him as she was about to leave the room. "I'll start  
cooking breakfast."  
  
"You don't need to point that out. I'm not a kid you know," he replied grumpily.  
  
***  
  
Bulma hummed in the kitchen as she was cooking hot-dogs for breakfast.  
  
"Ding!" the rice cooker rang.  
  
"All right, the rice is ready and so are the hot-dogs," she said to herself.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Vegeta teased, as he entered the kitchen, dressed in his fighting outfit  
with his armour.  
  
"Go get some plates from the cupboard," Bulma requested, turning off the stove and putted the  
hot-dogs and the rice on the table. Vegeta turned to the cupboards and grabbed some plates.   
"Oh, can you get some glasses and some forks and spoons too?" Bulma asked, taking a jar of  
orange juice from the fridge.  
  
"What do you think am I, your slave?" Vegeta growled, but he obeyed her and putted them on the  
table.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta," Bulma said happily and arranged the plates on the table. "Now we're ready  
to eat." Both sat down, across from each other. "Vegeta, I'm going to a doctor today. Just in  
case I don't come back for lunch, there's plenty of leftovers in the fridge."  
  
"What are you seeing the doctor for?"  
  
"It's time for my monthly check-up," she replied.  
  
"Didn't you have your monthly check-up last week?" Vegeta frowned.  
  
"I can't believe he remembers little things like these," Bulma thought and looked at Vegeta's  
frowning face, expecting an answer.  
  
"Are you making these things up to see another man?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Don't be paranoid! I'm just going to have a check-up on my, uh, pancreas, yeah," Bulma spat.  
  
"Well, go if you need to," he gave up.  
  
"Way to go! It's a good thing he doesn't know this Science stuff," Bulma told herself. "I'll see  
you this afternoon," she said, getting up, finished with her breakfast. She putted her plate on the  
sink with her glass, fork, and spoon. "Don't train too hard, okay?" She kissed Vegeta on the  
cheek and headed to her room.  
  
***  
  
"You were right, Bulma," Doctor Mary Wolfe said, the Briefs' family doctor.  
  
"I was right, I'm pregnant," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Why so sad, your child is going to be born in eight months."  
  
"Nothing," Bulma sighed again.  
  
"By the way, who is the father?"  
  
"You don't know him, he's not from around here," Bulma said ironically as she exited Dr.  
Wolfe's office.  
  
"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Vegeta about this?" she asked herself while  
walking out of the hospital. "I've been pregnant for a month without knowing, how stupid!" she  
cursed herself, getting in her car in the parking lot. "Hmmm, I better think up names too," Bulma  
thought, driving out of the parking lot and heading home.  
  
***  
  
Bulma walked in Capsule Corporation, it was 2:00 PM, she turned to the kitchen since she hasn't  
ate since breakfast. "Let's see, Vegeta ate all the ham again. Aha! This fried chicken would be  
nice. Wait, I better start eating healthy foods for my baby," she debated in her mind, looking for  
more nutritious foods in the fridge. "This will do," she said as she found a bowl of vegetable  
salad. She took it out of the fridge and started to eat on the table.  
  
"How did it go?" Vegeta asked as he came in the kitchen. He was sweating from training in the  
gravity room.  
  
"It went well, thanks for your concern," Bulma answered, putting more salad dressing on her  
vegetable salad.  
  
"A friend of yours named Velvet called," Vegeta said, leaning against the wall with his arm  
crossed.  
  
"Velvet?" Bulma gasped.  
  
"Yes, she said she wants you to come to her wedding this Saturday, that's two days from now.  
What is a wedding anyway?"  
  
"A wedding is a human ceremony where two loving people would get together," Bulma explained  
vaguely.  
  
"We're together, I don't see any point of doing it," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Vegeta, we are not married, you're my boyfriend, not mate. Since we're not legally married, I  
could still find myself another man, if I'm not happy with you," Bulma said.  
  
"I see, like what you did to Yamcha?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That would never happen, humph, I'll blast any man to hell if they come ten feet within you,"  
Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Say Vegeta, would you like to come with me to the wedding?" Bulma asked, changing the  
subject.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You're living here on Earth now, you need to know as much as possible about our customs,"  
Bulma reasoned.  
  
"Well okay," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hurry up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, banging on Vegeta's door. "What is taking him so long?"  
Bulma thought impatiently. She stormed in Vegeta's room and saw him looking at himself in the  
mirror. "Vegeta, what's wrong? You're all dressed up but why won't you come out?" she said in  
a softer voice.  
  
"I hate these clothes," he whined. He was wearing white long sleeves, with a brown vest over it,  
he wore black formal pants, and a pair of black leather shoes.  
  
"You look great!" Bulma complimented.  
  
"I look like a human," he snorted and turned to Bulma, his jaw dropped as he saw her dressed in a  
red, silk gown, she was wearing red, leather high heels shoes, and her hair was done in a ponytail.   
"You look... absolutely disgusting!" he teased. Bulma knew he meant the opposite.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Bulma said pushing Vegeta out of his room.  
  
"Say, will Kakarott and the others be there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, only I know Velvet in the gang, we went to University together," Bulma assured.  
  
"That's good. Kakarott will never stop mocking at me if he sees me like this."  
  
"Now can we go?" Bulma groaned, giving up from forcing Vegeta out of his room since he didn't  
even budge from where he was standing.  
  
"Okay," he said and wrapped her arm with his and walked out of the room like a couple.  
  
***  
  
"Is it over yet?" Vegeta asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor while watching the priest  
talk to the couple at the altar.  
  
"It will be over soon," Bulma growled, annoyed with Vegeta's complaints.  
  
"And do you, Polo, take Velvet as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to honour; for richer,  
for poorer; in sickness, and in health, and forsaking all others--'til death do you part?"   
"I do."   
The priest handed a ring to Polo, who put it on Velvet's finger without taking his eyes off of her.   
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Velvet echoed.   
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you man and wife. You may  
kiss the bride."  
  
"Velvet? Polo?" Vegeta snickered. "Bulma, even your friends are named after clothes," he  
snickered again.  
  
"Shut up! Everyone is looking at you!" she growled with her teeth clenched and he did.  
  
Velvet and Polo turned to their right and exited through a hall. A man went up to the altar.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention," the man said. "The reception will be on 38  
Tokyo Avenue," he finished, leaving the altar.  
  
"What is a reception?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's a party after the wedding. There's food and dancing," Bulma explained. "Come on, let's  
go." The people exited the church and went to the designated location of the reception.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were the first ones to arrive at the reception. There was a big round table in  
the center of the room, for Polo and Velvet and small round tables surrounded it. At the end of  
the room was a long table with all sorts of food and drinks on it. There was a hall at the end of  
the room and Velvet came out. She saw Bulma with Vegeta wondering around the room.  
  
"Bulma, is that you?" Velvet gasped, running towards her. "I'm glad you made it," she said after  
exchanging hugs.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Velvet, it's been five years."  
  
"Yeah. Who is the guy with you? I was expecting Yamcha," she said as she turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Yamcha and I are finished," Bulma answered. Vegeta just let out a "humph" and crossed his  
arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Velvet apologized.  
  
"It's okay, that Yamcha would have stood me up on this occasion if we were still together  
anyway," Bulma giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, Vegeta here is much cuter than him."  
  
"Honey, the other visitors are coming," Polo called out from the hall.  
  
"Polo, come here! I'd like you to meet my friend from University," Velvet replied. Polo came  
out of the hall and walked towards Bulma and Vegeta. "This is Bulma Briefs and her boyfriend  
Vegeta."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Bulma" he greeted, shaking hands. He offered his hand to Vegeta for a hand  
shake but Vegeta kept his arms crossed. Bulma scowled at him, telling him to shake hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Vegeta said coldly and shook hands with Polo.  
  
"My, he's kind of shy isn't he?" Velvet giggled.  
  
"Shy? That's not the word you're looking for," Bulma giggled back.  
  
"Oh! The other guests are coming," Velvet gasped as she turned to the entrance and saw people  
coming in. "We'll talk later, go find yourselves a table." Velvet left Vegeta and Bulma and  
turned to the other guests.  
  
"The one at the corner looks like a good spot," Bulma said. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's good enough and it's far from that giggling friend of yours," he teased.  
  
"We're guests here, you can't let them hear you insult them," Bulma warned and headed towards  
their table, Vegeta followed. They sat down and watched everyone pick their spots. When  
everyone was sitting down, waiters came out from the hall at the corner of the room and served  
plates, spoons, forks, and knives. After getting their plates, everyone stood up and headed to the  
banquet table.  
  
"I don't see why we have to fall in line," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Be patient, it's our turn next."  
  
Vegeta got a helping from each kind of food, except the vegetables. Bulma had to carry his drink  
since his hands were holding a plate each. They headed to their table and started to eat.  
  
"Slow down okay?" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"I will, I'm not like that pig Kakarott, you know," he growled and started to eat slowly and  
politely.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was done eating and the center tables were cleared for dancing.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, just this once?" Bulma whined.  
  
"I don't dance. Let's go home," Vegeta said. "I have to train you know. Freeza is coming in a  
few years and we have to be prepared."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Bulma gave in.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Velvet asked as she saw Vegeta and Bulma leaving.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry to eat and run but I have some important clients tomorrow," Bulma said.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'll call you back, okay?" she said as she and Vegeta exited the room and went home.  
  
It's been two months and Bulma is getting guiltier and guiltier on the fact that she's been hiding  
her pregnancy from Vegeta. Most likely, Vegeta won't care but he had the right to know. Bulma  
was on her balcony, looking at the stars, thinking what would Vegeta do if he found out.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Vegeta asked Bulma when he came in, still dressed in his fighting outfit  
from training.  
  
"Vegeta, I must tell you something," Bulma said, turning to Vegeta.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm pregnant and you're the father."  
  
"Pregnant? I knew you smelled funny," Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean by I smelled funny?" Bulma frowned.  
  
"I can smell when a woman is in heat or is pregnant," he replied.  
  
"Vegeta, I expect you to share some of the responsibilities in taking care of our child," Bulma  
said.  
  
"Hmphh," was all he said and flew out of the balcony.  
  
"Vegeta, don't leave, I need you," she sobbed, her voice echoed throughout the neighbourhood.   
Bulma went back inside, crying. "What am I suppose to do now?" she asked herself.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was in his little island, looking at the stars. "A brat and I'm the father, what am I suppose  
to do? Why should I care? My father never cared about me. Love and caring are a sign of  
weakness."  
  
***  
  
It's been weeks since Vegeta ran off. Bulma has been miserable during this time. Most of the  
time she locks herself up in her room, crying to herself.  
  
"Vegeta, please come back," she sobbed, looking at the dark, cloudy sky from her balcony. It  
was in the afternoon and it started to rain. "I hope he's all right out there," she thought. Bulma  
went down the kitchen and saw her mom preparing lunch.  
  
"Do you think he's okay? There's a storm out there," her mother said.  
  
"I hope so," Bulma said, looking worried.  
  
"What did you two fight about anyway?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing," she sighed.  
  
"Nothing? Would "nothing" cause him to leave? Bulma I'm your mother, you should tell me  
what the problem is," Mrs. Briefs reasoned.  
  
"Mom, please, it's nothing... ahhhhh!" she exclaimed after hearing a loud thunder. "I think I  
better go find him," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, be careful," her mother replied.  
  
Bulma went to her room and putted on her rain coat and looked for the new scouter she re-built.   
When she was done dressing up, she went to the garage and drove away.  
  
"The scouter tells me that he's in the forest," Bulma said while driving on the highway.  
  
***  
  
Bulma reached the forest and stepped out of her car.  
  
"Brrrr, it's so cold," she said when the cold wind swept against her. "Hmmm, Vegeta is not far  
from here," she said, clicking on the scouter's buttons.  
  
Bulma followed the signal and found herself deep in the forest. "Vegeta, I'll kill you when I find  
you," she thought.  
  
The rain was so hard and the wind was so cold that Bulma could barely see. She kept following  
Vegeta's signal and saw a big, vague brown figure in front of her. It roared and Bulma realized  
that she has ran into a bear. The bear roared again and stood up on two feet. Bulma panicked  
and ran. The bear went after her on all fours.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this is happening to me," she panted. She kept running without looking  
back. Bulma slipped on the wet ground and fell. She shook as the bear came in closer. The bear  
roared again and Bulma fainted. The bear stood up and sensed that someone was holding onto its  
foot. Vegeta tossed the bear in the air and fired a laser at it. The bear fell on the ground with a  
big hole through its body.  
  
"Are you all right?" Vegeta asked as he turned to Bulma. Bulma didn't answer, still unconscious.   
"This is all my fault," he thought. He picked up Bulma and flew towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
***  
  
It was in the evening of that day and Bulma was still unconscious from the bear incident. She was  
laying on her bed with Vegeta by her side. The door in her room opened and Mrs. Briefs entered  
with a tray of noodles.  
  
"She's not awake yet?" she asked, putting the food tray on Bulma's dresser.  
  
"No. This is all my fault," Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, dear. Fights are natural in relationships like these," Mrs. Briefs said,  
cheering up Vegeta.  
  
"I guess you're right," Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I'll leave you two. I'll be with my husband in our room if you need anything." Mrs. Briefs  
kissed Bulma on the cheek and left the room.  
  
Vegeta got up from the chair beside Bulma's bed and turned to the food tray on the dresser.   
When he was finished his bowl of noodles, he heard a groan.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said groggily, sitting up but winced.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," Vegeta replied, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm so glad to see you," Bulma said, getting off the bed and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Don't you leave me like that again," she sobbed and tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"I won't," Vegeta replied, stroking her hair.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise," he smirked and looked down on Bulma. He wept the tears off her eyes and kissed her  
on the forehead. Bulma let go of Vegeta from her hug and sat on the bed. "Hungry?" he asked,  
Bulma nodded. Vegeta turned to the food tray and took the other bowl. "Here," he said handing  
the bowl over to Bulma. "How is our brat?" he asked.  
  
"He's three months old," Bulma answered. "Vegeta?" she asked after finishing her bowl of  
noodles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we going to tell my parents about our baby?" she said. "My parents would probably  
want us to get married and plus, it's not fair to the child to have unmarried parents. I wonder if  
that would be okay with you."  
  
"Who said that I won't marry you?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Bulma teased.  
  
"No. I wouldn't want you ending up with another man like that Yamcha. You were made only  
for me and I was made only for you," Vegeta said and kissed her. Bulma broke off the kiss and  
looked at Vegeta's eyes. His eyes told her that he meant what he said. 


	3. Marrige

"I can't belive it!"  
Bulma woke up on her bed. Was it all a dream? There was a nock on her door.  
"Bulma? Are you alright?" Vageta voice was trembling.  
She got up and opened the door to see him drenched in water.  
"Oh my Kimi what happened to you!" Bulma screamed  
"Nothin, are you alright?"Asked Vegeta more coldly  
"I think so, why what happened?"Asked Bulma in confussion  
"You fainted for some strange resson last night. I hate it when you do  
those things."He said with a chuckle rembering last time, and combaring. This was was a lot better. He thought.  
"Did you ask me anything? Did we have a talk about something?"Aks Bulma hinting something.  
"Well we did and I-I-I said nothing to you why do you ask?" Vegeta lied.  
"Oh...I just thought-" She was cought off by Vegeta finger to her lips.  
"Now it's to early for you to think, so lie down and relax I have some training to do." He walked out.  
"How come he never listens to me?!" She screamed.  
Vegeta heard this and felt a little at fualt, but had a plan, or part of one. He picked up the phone and dailed Goku's number.  
"Son family here. Oh hey Vegeta, you wanna spare right?"Said Goku a bit annoyed  
"No, I want to ask you how you proposed to your mate."Asked Vegeta sheepishly.  
"I didn't, just got a married you know."Goku said, remebering he had no idea what a wedding was untill it was to late.  
"Umm, no."Said Vegeta even more confused  
"Don't you watch soap opers?!"He asked, knowing Master Roshi wasn't there to force him. The thought made him crack up, relizing what would happen if Master would try something that stupid.  
"A what?"Not knowing what a soap opera was. And angered that Kakoroto was laughing at him....What if he-no he is way to deance!   
"I'll take that as a no."Replied Goku. Not understanding why Vegeta would ask this quistion.  
"Kakoroto, put ur mate on the line."  
"My what?! Oh you mean ChiChi, okay. Hon! Phone for you!" Shouted Goku.  
"Hello ChiChi speaking."  
"ChiChi,if Kakoroto would renew his vows how would you like it presented?" Vegeta asked, and felt stupid about it.  
Right away ChiChi new what he was talking about.  
"Oh my....Lets see, if he where to do it he'd have to-take me out to a fancy resterant and eat with me."  
"Sounds like a date."  
"It marrige in disguise. Around your last meal drop your spoon."  
"Now why would I-he do something like that? Nevermind clutz."  
"You want me to finish or not?!" Yelled ChiChi outraged at what he said about her husben.  
"Please do go on." Vegeta said rushingly. Afried she may hang up.  
"Y-He would have to pic up his spoon, and take out the ring, and ask h-me."  
"Sounds like a good plan to me, although I would love to see Kakoroto try figuring that one out." Said Vegeta holding back a luagh.  
"I don't want to renew my vows anyway." Said ChChi.  
"Well that's all I wanted to ask you." He said  
Bulma picks up her phone and heard Vageta's last words "to ask you."  
"Bye Vegeta." Said ChiChi  
"Good bye."Said Vegeta softly.  
(Was he just- did he just talk to anougher women?!) Thought Bulma.  
She began to cry She was so vonerable now that the baby was on it's way. She was so afried of what might happen to her and her child, what if her parrents said no to Vegeta? Forget it! He was just talking to another women.  
Downstairs Vegeta herd her crys  
(It wasn't me this time. I should check on her so I can train.)Vegeta thought agraly to himslef.  
"Vegeta, Bulma has been winning sence yesterday about not getting her loundry. She couldn't do last night because she went out."Said Miss.Brifes.  
(I get it, if she claims something missing though I'll blast that person.)  
"I'll go get it." He said coldly. (Oh well, I guess I don't have to hear her cry.)  
"Vegeta, where are you?" shouted Bulma.  
"He left a few seconds ago dear." Said her father.  
"Why?"Bulma sheriked (I should have said I wouldn't be happy witj him later! Now he'll find someone ealse! Wait a seconed, Vegeta couldn't, on second thought he looks human now! What am I going to do!)  
Vegeta returns  
"Bulma, hey Bulma!" He yelled. He put her clothes down.  
"Vegeta you-!" Bulma screamed and tryed to slap him, but he cought it.  
"Yes?" He said coldly and calmly.  
"I should kill you!" She screamed.  
"Tell me, what did I do?"He asked softly.  
"You-you know what you did!"She screamed. Veegeta put gis finger on her lips too calm her. He then kissed her.  
"Woould you like to settle this over some supper tonight?"He asked. He knew it was the wrong time, but knowing Bulma it was the best."  
"Really?!"She said in shock.  
"Yes." He replied looking into her eyes lovinly.  
"I-I-I-shure." She said confused.  
"Good." He kissed her and went back to his room to train.  
That night  
Bulma's eyes where blindfolded. Vegeta looked at the 24 karot dimond ring he bought her, and thought of the wight dress that female earthlings need to wear at weddings.  
"Hey, you never took me to a fancy resterant before. Then agein the last time I was at one was with Roshi and Goku to eat." Said Bulma.  
"That almost sounds sad, at least Yamcha wasn't there to ruin your-" Vegeta stoped talking about it. He saw Yamcha and the chick in the park with him. He wanted to hear what he was saying to her.  
"You know pearll your the prettyest women I've ever seen."  
"Oh Yamcha...You're so cutee."  
"The thing is I-" He saw Vegeta looking at him.  
"You what Yamcha?" Asked Pearl.  
"I remebered that I have to leave before I get killed!" He said and ran out the door.  
"What?! That no good-" Vegeta stoped listening. He hated to hear shirks like her's, they where awfull.  
"Vegeta, is there someone eles?"Asked Bulma with a tear running down her eyes.  
"What do you mean?"Vegeta sounded a little cold.  
"Is there anouther women?"  
"What are you talking about?" He asked coldly  
"I heard you talking on the phone with anouther women." She said worried.  
"I was talking to Kakroto." He replied.  
"Lier! It was a women's voice!"She shouted making a sceen.  
"That was ChiChi."He said laughing.  
"You talked to ChiChi?"Asked Bulma confussed.  
They forgot about the whole thing and ate. Vegeta explained himslef, but not enough to give it away. At the end of the meal. The dessert was on it's way. He snaped his fingers, and a guitarist appered. He droped his spoon on the ground, whene he went to pick it up.   
"Bulma."  
Bulma looked down at Vegeta.  
"They have waiters here if you drop something they'll-"She was cut off.  
"Well you marrie me?" He asked holding out the ring.  
"It wasn't a-"  
"No...But I do love you." He said in a soft loving voice.  
"Yes!" She put her arm around him.  
Everyone cheered for them 


	4. Run Run Run Run Away

Bulma was in her office, finishing up paper work. Her son Trunks, who is now five years old, is  
running around her office, chasing his grandpa's black cat.  
  
"Trunks, can you please stop running?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to get kitty," Trunks giggled, still chasing the cat. The cat ran out of the office  
and Trunks followed.  
  
"Sheesh, finally some peace and quiet," Bulma sighed.  
  
Trunks chased the cat all the way out to the backyard. Trunks tripped while chasing it. He  
landed on his knee and sat up. He poked the scratch and began to cry.  
  
"Waaaahhhhh! It hurts!" Trunks wailed.  
  
Vegeta came out from the gravity machine to take a break from training. He raised his left eye  
brow when he heard Trunks crying.  
  
"Ugghh. The brat is crying again," Vegeta said coldly. He was disgusted that his own son was  
crying at the top of his lungs. Vegeta walked over to Trunks and glared at him. "What is wrong  
with you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I... I got... got a scratch because I tripped and it hurts," he stammered and whimpered. Trunks  
tried to stop, knowing that how much Vegeta hates to see him cry.  
  
"You're half Saiyan, you can't cry over a puny scratch! Have some pride," he growled.  
  
"But it..." Trunks whined.  
  
"No buts!" Vegeta growled again.  
  
"Okay..." Trunks whimpered and got up. He ran back inside to Bulma. Trunks stormed in  
Bulma's office and ran to her and jumped on her lap. Trunks began to cry again.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked, hugging Trunks.  
  
"I tripped and I got this scratch," Trunks whimpered, showing Bulma the scratch.  
  
"My poor baby," Bulma said sympathetically.  
  
"Papa saw me cry and told me not to cry. He said I was half Saiyan. How come Papa is always  
like that to me?" Trunks asked with a whimper.  
  
"I don't know. Your Papa sometimes confuses me too. But don't worry, I'll talk to him about  
that," Bulma replied and putted Trunks down. "Wait here. I'll get some band aid for your  
scratch," Bulma said and left the room. After a few seconds, Bulma came back and putted a band  
aid on Trunks' scratch. "There, it's going to be better now. Why won't you go to your room and  
play with the PlayStation we got you?" Bulma then shooed Trunks out of her office.  
  
When Trunks was out of sight, Bulma went outside to find Vegeta, making sure that he won't  
hear them argue. Bulma found Vegeta training in the gravity room. She knocked on the door but  
Vegeta wasn't answering. She turned to the control panel beside the door and shutted it off. The  
door opened and Vegeta came out.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in his casual cold voice.  
  
"I just want to talk," Bulma replied coldly. Vegeta knew what was coming when he saw Bulma's  
eyes shine in anger.  
  
"Is this about Trunks and his puny scratch?" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes! Vegeta, why can't you be a father to your son?!!! You never speak to him or play with  
him," Bulma spat.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"And guess what? Chi Chi phoned me yesterday that when Trunks go to Goten's, he wants to  
play catch with Gokou sometimes instead of playing with Goten. Vegeta, your son hungers for a  
father's love. I don't want my baby to grow without a father!" Bulma shouted, her eyes started to  
form tears.  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"He's YOUR son Vegeta! Just because your father never cared about you doesn't mean you  
have to do the same thing to him!" Bulma yelled, tears were now rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Vegeta let out a "humph" and walked away.  
  
"Come back here!" Bulma yelled but Vegeta ignored her.  
  
Little did they know that Trunks was watching them from his room. "My Papa and Mama are  
fighting again because of me. Why are they doing this?" Trunks thought and tears began to form  
in his eyes.  
  
Later in the evening:  
  
"Trunks! Trunks! TRRRUUUNNNKKKSSS!" Bulma yelled while looking for Trunks around  
Capsule Corporation. "Where could he be?" she asked herself, starting to get worried. Bulma  
went outside and saw Vegeta sparring with himself in the backyard. "Have you seen Trunks?"  
she asked, sounding really worried.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Vegeta answered, with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"I can't find Trunks anywhere," Bulma said.  
  
"Did you try Kakarott's house? He's always there playing with Kakarott's brat."  
  
"Maybe," Bulma whispered and ran back inside to phone Chi Chi.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, but Trunks is not here," Chi Chi replied from the phone.  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway," Bulma said and turned the phone off. Bulma also phoned everyone but  
they didn't find or see Trunks. Bulma went back outside to Vegeta. "Nobody found him," she  
said, tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"What?!!! Nobody found him?!!!" Vegeta actually sounded worried. He went over to Bulma  
and hugged her.  
  
"My poor baby is out there in the dark by himself. What if something happens to him?" she  
sobbed.  
  
"Calm down. Let's go inside and figure something out," Vegeta suggested, walking Bulma back  
inside.  
  
Bulma was talking to the police over the phone in the kitchen. She told them that Trunks  
dissappeared.  
  
"We'll try our best ma'am," a police told her over the phone.  
  
"Okay. Thanks," Bulma said and hang up.  
  
"What did they say?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"They said they'll do their best to find Trunks. I wonder what made him dissappear like that," she  
replied. "Hey, can't you track him down by finding his ki?"  
  
"I can't. Trunks doesn't have any. He has to train like me to build up a ki," Vegeta answered.  
  
***  
  
"They won't find me here," Trunks panted as he sat under a tree, deep in the forest. "Papa and  
Mama won't fight anymore now that I'm gone." Trunks lay on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
Trunks woke up when morning came. His stomach growled in hunger. He got up and searched  
for food. He found an apple tree and climbed it.  
  
"Yuumm. This apple is good," Trunks said as he took a bite of the apple he held on his hand. He  
climbed the tree higher and picked more apples and dropped them on the ground. He jumped  
down and gathered the apples he dropped. It only took him five minutes to gobble them all up.   
After that, he was thirsty and got up to search for water. He found a small, clear stream. He bent  
down and dunked his face in the stream and began to drink. "Boy, that's nice and cold water."  
  
***  
  
"What did the police say about Trunks?" Vegeta asked Bulma, eating his breakfast with her in the  
kitchen.  
  
"They found nothing," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Really? Any idea why he ran away?"  
  
"Don't be so dense you ape! He probably ran away because of YOU!!!" Bulma yelled as she  
stood up and slammed her fists on the table. Vegeta remained silent. "What if we never find  
him?" she sobbed. She putted her hands on her face and began to cry and ran up to their room.  
  
Vegeta followed her. He saw Bulma crying on the bed as he entered their room. "I'm sorry..."  
he said, sitting beside her on the bed. Bulma sat up and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"What do you mean you're sorry!" she exploded. "Before we got married you told me that you  
would care for Trunks! You broke your promise Vegeta. Why can't you be a father to Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know... It's just that..." Vegeta stammered.  
  
"...Your stupid pride won't let you, isn't it?!!! I don't believe this?!!! You'd rather stick to your  
pride rather than love your son?!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Now don't you dare say that!!! I may not show it but I love Trunks..." he whispered on his last  
statement and Bulma heard.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I love Trunks. I know that this is all my fault, me and my stupid pride. I don't want to  
lose my only son..." Vegeta answered and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta was flying above the forests, looking for Trunks since the police couldn't find him.   
"Trunks! Trunks!" he cried from the air. "Where could he be?"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Now that I got breakfast, I better find a place to stay," Trunks thought while skipping around the  
forest. His head kept turning around as he walked, looking for a suitable place to live. He kept  
walking and realized that he was out of the forests. He has wondered in a meadow. "Wow, I'm  
in the meadow," Trunks giggled as he ran around. "This place is better than the zoo!" he  
exclaimed as he saw deers, rabbits, birds, and many more, all free doing what they want to do, just  
like him. Trunks then stopped running around when the animals looked at him, he hoped that he  
didn't scare them but he did and they ran away from him. Trunks sighed and continued to walk to  
look for a place to stay. "Oh, when am I going to find a place to stay? I should have taken some  
of Mama's house capsules with me," he groaned.  
  
The ground then began to shake. "Huh?" Trunks gasped as he saw a cloud of dust heading his  
way. He realized that the herd of deer he chased away were stampeding his way. "Aaaaahhhhh!"  
he screamed as he began to run without looking back. "I knew I should have stayed back in the  
forests," he cursed himself.  
  
Trunks tripped on a big rock while running. He rolled over to get up and saw that a deer was  
about to stomp on him. "Aaaahhhh!" he cried as he covered his face, expecting death any second  
now. He opened his eyes after a few moments and saw that the deer that was to stomp on him  
was pinned on the ground by a wolf. He got up and spun around. He saw other wolves taking  
down the other deers. "Waaaaahhhhh!" he screeched and ran and a wolf went after him.   
"Yikes!" he cried as he saw the wolf chasing him.  
  
Trunks tripped again and the wolf was about to pounce on him but he got up in time to avoid the  
attack. He shook his head as he got up and ran. "Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" he thought  
panickly, trying to overcome fear so he won't tripped again. Trunks saw a tree while he was  
running and climbed it as he reached it. "I'll be safe here..." he panted as he reached the highest  
branch. The wolf that chased him was down below, snarling at him and then others joined.   
Trunks whimpered as the pack of wolves were snarling and howling at him. Trunks sat up on the  
branch and began to cry to himself. "What did I do to deserve this?" he sniffed and saw a blew  
laser coming towards the wolves. "Huh? Papa?" he gasped.  
  
"BOOM!" as the blue laser hit the pack of wolves, killing all of them instantly.  
  
"Leave my son alone you pathetic mutts!" Vegeta growled as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks. Can you come down here so I can take you home?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You... you hate me. You and Mama will fight again if I come home. You always fight and it's  
always about me," Trunks said with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I see... Look Trunks," Vegeta started as he levitated from the ground and flew over to Trunks.   
Vegeta sat beside him but Trunks moved away, keeping his distance. Vegeta looked at Trunks'  
eyes, they looked scared, scared of him. "Look Trunks, I don't hate you, I love you," Vegeta  
started again.  
  
"No you don't. You hate me," Trunks whined as more tears came from his eyes.  
  
"That's not true. I love you, you and your Mama but I haven't realized that since you ran away.  
I'm really sorry, sorry for not giving you any attention and for being a bad father. Come here, so  
I can take you home, your Mama is really worried," Vegeta said as softly as he could.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes. You really scared both of us," Vegeta said as he leapt from the branch and flew over to  
Trunks. "Come on let's go home. I promise I'll try to be a father from now on," he said, offering  
his hands to Trunks.  
  
"Okay," Trunks nodded as he jumped from the branch and Vegeta caught him. Trunks clang to  
his body and snuggled on his chest. Vegeta hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek as  
they took off.  
  
"Don't do that again, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Trunks yawned and fell asleep on Vegeta's hands while they were flying back home. 


	5. Birth of trunks

Bulma's nine months were almost up. She could give birth to her baby anytime now. Bulma was  
on her balcony, looking at the clear, blue sky. She then turned to the gravity room, beside the  
garden below her, where Vegeta was training. Vegeta has been training real hard these past few  
months for Freeza's arrival but he was still there for her. Vegeta showed up everytime she  
needed him since they got married. Bulma went back to her room and lay on the bed. She could  
feel her baby kicking her womb.  
  
"My, you're a strong baby," she chuckled to herself when she felt another kick.  
  
"That's because he's my brat and he's Saiyan," Vegeta said as he entered the room.  
  
"Vegeta... Please don't call him brat," Bulma scolded.  
  
"I'll try. How do you feel? Do you think he'll come out now?" Vegeta asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"I'm okay... so far," Bulma said, her voice was trembling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that, well, some women have died from giving birth," Bulma answered in a calmer voice  
as Vegeta stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there when it happens," Vegeta smirked. "Now, do you want lunch? I  
could ask your mother to make you something and bring it up here."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, you've been so kind these past few months," Bulma said, sitting up but Vegeta  
stopped her.  
  
"You stay back on bed, you need rest. Now tell me what you want."  
  
"Okay, I'll just have a chicken sandwich and some orange juice."  
  
"I'll go get it," he said and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Here you go, Vegeta," Mrs. Briefs said with a smile as she handed the sandwich and orange juice  
to Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you, I'll go take it to Bulma."  
  
"Vegeta?" she said, stopping Vegeta from leaving. Vegeta turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I just want to thank you for taking good care of my daughter," she smiled.  
  
Vegeta turned around and was about to leave the kitchen and suddenly heard a scream, it was  
Bulma. To his surprise, he dropped the sandwich and the orange juice on the floor and hurried  
upstairs.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded as he stormed in their bedroom.  
  
"The pain... I think it's going to happen... now... Take me to the hospital," Bulma winced.   
Vegeta raced beside her and scooped her up. Vegeta opened the glass door leading to the  
balcony. He levitated a few inches from the ground and flew towards the hospital.  
  
***  
  
When Vegeta got to the hospital, he quickly ran to the receptionist and demanded that the doctors  
should do something about Bulma.  
  
"What do you mean it will take a few minutes?!!! My wife is going to give birth, can't you see  
that?!!!" Vegeta yelled at the receptionist.  
  
"Sir, please calm down," the receptionist said nervously, her voice was trembling.  
  
"Get my wife some doctors or else!" he threatened.  
  
"Well, since you asked nicely, I'll see what I can do," the receptionist stammered, her voice  
trembling some more. The receptionist paged some doctors over the PA.  
  
"Better," Vegeta growled silently.  
  
Doctors came to Vegeta in a flash with a stretcher. He putted Bulma down on the stretcher and  
the doctors took her to an emergency room. Vegeta followed them and watched Bulma from a  
glass window while the doctors were giving her some shots, to prevent less pain when she gives  
birth. A doctor came out of the room and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Sir, your wife would be all right. Everything would be all right, I assure you. Please wait in the  
waiting room, we'll take care of everything," the doctor assured.  
  
"For your sake, you better," Vegeta said coldly and headed to the waiting room.  
  
***  
  
It's been hours since Vegeta decided to wait and sit in the waiting room. He's been pacing  
around the room, hoping that Bulma and his child would be okay. He sat back on a chair and  
turned to the clock. It's 6:00 in the evening. Vegeta sighed to himself and a nurse came up to  
him.  
  
"Are you Mr. Vegeta?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Congratulations, you have a baby boy," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Is my wife okay?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, she's waiting for you in room 314. I'll take you there..." she said and saw Vegeta was  
gone. He raced to the room as he heard the room's number.  
  
Vegeta entered the room and saw Bulma, sitting up on the bed with their baby cradled on her  
arms. The baby had purple hair and a tail, like Gohan when he was born.  
  
"Look at our son Vegeta," Bulma said. Vegeta went over to Bulma and smirked at them. "He  
looks cute doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he looks just like me," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Vegeta, I'd like to call him Trunks."  
  
"Trunks? Why do you have to name our son under a clothe?" Vegeta teased.  
  
"Here, do you want to hold him?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma handed Trunks over to Vegeta carefully. He cradled Trunks on his arms and  
hummed something in Saiyan language. He gasped when Trunks' tail wrapped his arm. "You  
have a tail," Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Yes and we're cutting it off," Bulma spat.  
  
"You can't do that! We'll keep his tail," Vegeta spat back.  
  
"Vegeta, no. I won't have a son stomping on me when he grows into a giant ape," Bulma  
reasoned.  
  
"But your moon is gone."  
  
"The answer is still no, just to be on the safe side," Bulma begged, making a puppy face at him.  
  
"Okay, you win," he said, handing Trunks back to her. 


	6. Vageta's hollowen

"Trick or treat!" a group of kids chanted at the Brief's house.  
  
"Hmmmpphh! More brats have come!" Vegeta growled as he stood up from the couch, having  
been watching TV and grabbed the bag of chocolates beside him. He answered the door and saw  
five kids dressed in vampire costumes. He took out five small Oh Henry bars and put them in  
their bags.  
  
"Hey mister! These are small, can we have two?" a kid called out.  
  
"Save some for the others, brat!" Vegeta snapped for he was impatient and he couldn't stand kids  
either. Vegeta was about to go back inside but a kid grabbed his arm and looked up to him.  
  
"Hey mister! It's Halloween, it's a time of sharing and giving," the kid whined.  
  
"Look brat! I don't have anytime to deal with you!" he snapped again. He took his arm from the  
kid and as he was about to walk back inside, a kid stomped on his right foot.  
  
"How dare you?!" Vegeta growled. He raised his hand and a yellow aura surrounded him. The  
yellow aura was gathered on the palm of his hand, forming a yellow sphere of energy. He aimed  
for the kids, the kids just froze in fear. Sweat ran down their faces, removing the white make-up.   
"See you later, brats!" he chuckled maliciously as he blasted the kids to the next world. Vegeta  
went back inside. He sat on the couch and resumed watching TV.  
  
"Papa! Papa!" his son Trunks cried as he stormed in the house, dressed as a little devil. "Look  
how much candy I have!" he cried, showing his bagful of chocolates and candies. Trunks sat  
beside him and began to eat his goodies.  
  
"Now don't eat too much, Trunks or you'll have nightmares," Bulma warned as she saw Trunks  
gobble up the candies when she came in. "Whew. I can't keep up with him anymore," she sighed  
as she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She went back inside in the living room and  
turned to her husband.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, where did you get the decorations for the lawn?" she asked.  
  
"The dead body parts scattered in the lawn almost look real Papa," Trunks said, before giving his  
father a chance to answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm impressed. The tomato juice scattered on the lawn just looks like blood. Now where  
did you get those and the tomato juice, considering we don't have any?" she asked again.  
  
"Oh, just around the corner," he chuckled. 


End file.
